Sólo por ella
by angel nares
Summary: Sasuke se afronta a uno de los momentos más dificiles de su vida, sus manos sudan y olvida cómo respirar, será capaz de afrotnar éste pequeño reto que cambiará su vida?


**Sólo por ella**

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… Sasuke no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en recordar cómo respirar, se sentía nervioso y con las piernas temblorosas, se limpió el sudor de sus manos por décima en su pantalón. Él mismo era doctor, sabía que, por más que sintiera retumba su corazón tan dolorosa y claramente, no significaba que se le fuera a salir del pecho, sentía sus manos y pies fríos comparados con el calor creciente en sus mejillas y pecho, se preguntó por un instante cómo era que nadie se daba cuenta de su estado, estaba rodeado de amigos, su familia y la familia de su futura esposa… sí, ese era el día de su boda. Una que hacía más por "obligación" más que por gusto, sólo por ella. En sus planes no entraba casarse, ahora estaba muy seguro que de poder, nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero ahí estaba, apunto de un colapso para complacerla.

- No sé cómo logras estar tan tranquilo Sasuke, el día que me casé con Sakura sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento- si el idiota de su amigo supiera en realidad cómo estaba… no quería imaginárselo, mas no respondió, cualquier sonido que saldría de su boca no sería mas que un balbuceo, palabras entrecortadas que demostrarían su verdadero estado

- Te lo advierto Uchiha, si me entero que Hinata-sama s infeliz o le has hecho daño, yo mismo me encargaré que todo el clan Hyuga te saque a patadas de la ciudad y no regreses- lo creía capaz, los Hyuga tenían una sección especial en la policía que se encargaba de trabajos difíciles, sacarlo de su casa a mitad de la noche, torturarlo hasta la mañana siguiente y aventarlo a kilómetros de las afueras de la ciudad le parecía corto, no estaba seguro de si quería imaginarse todo lo que Neji, y muy seguramente su suegro tenían planeado para él desde que conoció a Hinata… mejor dicho, desde que descubrieron que mantenían una relación, no es que se ocultaran o fuera secreta, todos lo sabían, incluso la esposa de Hiashi, Hikari, ella los apoyaba enormemente, no le fue difícil darse cuenta, su hija siempre le había sido un libro abierto, además ella con la ayuda de la pequeña Hanabi fueron la razón principal de que Sasuke aun respirará y conservara su hombría intacta.- mi tío no está aquí para no matarte, además Hikari-sama no quiere que lo veas antes de la boda- tenía que agradecerle mucho a su futura suegra… además estar en ese cuarto, que cada vez lo sentía más pequeño, tampoco le ayudaba a tranquilizarse

- Estoy seguro de que Sasuke no se atrevería nunca a hacerle algo a Hinata, él mismo ha dicho que ella es su tesoro más preciado- su hermano siempre hablaba de más

- No puedo esperar para ver a sus hijos corriendo por la casa- y su padre sólo pensaba en los nietos que Itachi aún no le había dado después de estar casado desde hace cinco años

El día en que presentó oficialmente a Hinata como su novia ante su familia, Mikoto e Itachi hicieron una pequeña celebración, en menos de una hora habían comprados panecillos, refrescos, se encariñaron con ella y ella de ellos, Fugaku sonreía levemente aunque nunca se inmiscuyo en la conversación. Él se había conseguido una novia antes que su hermano, eso había sido cuando todavía estudiaban en el instituto, claro que su hermano se le adelantó en conseguirse esposa, Konan era una persona amable, pero de carácter fuerte, se habían mudado al centro de la ciudad, hacía unos meses que no lo veía, pues él manejaba una pequeña compañía que iba en crecimiento. Pero siempre que se veían, iban los cuatro a comer, a saludar a los padres de ambos, todo era felicidad, hasta que decidieron que era hora de que Hiashi se enterara que Hinata tenía un novio.

Era un día de verano, el calor no se sentía gracias al viento que soplaba, hacía un mes que habían terminado su carrera, ya tenían planes para la boda y hacer su vida juntos. Hikari les había sugerido que era tiempo de hacer frente a la mayor adversidad de todas para que pudieran ser felices sin obstáculos –o al menos, minimizarlos-, hacer el anuncio ante Hiashi y Neji, su primo siempre le había protegido, le tenía un cariño muy especial, pero resultaba demasiado sobreprotector y un poco –sólo un poco- agresivo con las amistades masculinas de su queridísima prima. ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado para que ninguno de ellos se enterara de lo suyo? Con mucho esfuerzo, eso era seguro. Lo anunciarían en la comida, su familia ya sabía que llevaría un invitado, su hermana hacía tiempo que ya se maquinaba una idea de lo que pasaba con Hinata, mas nunca le preguntaba demasiado, había la posibilidad de que alguno de los varones de la casa espiaran su conversación.

Sasuke pensaba en hacerlo después de la comida, cuando estuvieran más pesados y no pudieran correr… claro que él estaría en las mismas condiciones, mejor descartaba esa idea, antes dela comida… pedirían su sangre como vino y su carne frita… llegar y decirlo de sopetón, cuando reaccionaran él ya estaría detrás de Hinata y con un pie en la puerta por si deseaban, mejor dicho, por si Hinata y Hikari no lograban detenerlo de su deseo de matarlo, no es que fuera cobarde, él tenía su orgullo Uchiha, pero también sabía de lo que era capaz un Hyuga, además se encontraría en desventaja en un dos contra uno… pensándolo detenidamente, ya se estaba comportando como Naruto, él no era de pensar tanto ni importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata, Hiashi y Neji lo miraron detenida y amenazadoramente. Se escucharon un "Papá, Neji, él es Sasuke Uchiha" y un "Soy su novio", dos segundos después Hiashi era detenido por Hikari, su marido tenía en mano una lámpara, Hanabi detenía a Neji quien tenía el bate de beisbol que siempre dejaba recargado en la pared. Hinata estaba al frente de Sasuke con los brazos extendidos. Fueron dos minutos para tranquilizar a los hombres y cinco más para convencerlos de no hacerle daño a su invitado durante la comida. Sasuke prometió, por su parte, no echar más leña al fuego, por lo que no hubo besos, ni caricias, nada que no pasara de un simple apretón de manos.

Después de ese día, Hiashi había tratado por todos los medios de convencer a su esposa de ponerle un toque de queda, un cinturón de castidad, y de ser posible, enviar a Hinata con sus abuelos por el tiempo que fuera necesario para que se olvidara del Uchiha, ninguno de sus planes funcionó. Hinata había acabado su carrera en leyes y ya la ejercía, pero nunca dejaría de ser esa pequeña niña que le pedía que le leyera un cuento por las noches y que lo abrazaba y besaba cada vez que él llegaba del trabajo… no, definitivamente no quería perder a su hija, que perdiera esa inocencia que siempre le había caracterizado. Terminó por rendirse, tampoco era capaz de quitarle algo que tanto quería. Sin embargo, se prometió que, al instante en que Hinata no deseará ver, escuchar o vivir junto al Uchiha él mismo se encargaría de mandarla tan lejos que nunca se vieran.

- Llegó la hora

Estaba parado frente al altar, no supo en que momento llegó ahí, tampoco le importaba, sus ojos estaban concentrados en una Hinata vestida de blanco, caminando lentamente hacia él para compartir su vida juntos. Sus mejillas rosadas la hacían ver encantadora, su sonrisa era la única que lo deslumbraba, el tacto suave de su mano al llegar a su lado fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír como nunca lo había hecho, estar a su lado era lo más maravilloso en su vida. Mikoto, Hikari y Hanabi, tenían sus pañuelos en la mano, en cualquier momento romperían en llanto, ver a sus queridos retoños –y hermana- tan felices, envueltos en esa pequeña burbuja era encantador. La mirada amenazadora de Hiashi y Nehji se había suavizados al verlos, sólo por hoy se portarían bien, no harían nada por arruinar en momento tan especial que estaban por tener.

- Hinata ¿Aceptas a Sasuke como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y protegerlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- silencio, ¿Por qué había silencio? Hinata no podía decir que no, no debía decir "no", su mundo se hundiría si eso sucediera, sería incapaz de seguir viviendo. El ambiente se puso tenso en instantes, atentos a la respuesta de la novia.

- No- Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos y su boca, era imposible que ella dijera algo así, una exclamación ahogada salió de todos, ni siquiera su padre y primo esperaban algo así, atónitos, no se sentían felices. Sasuke sintió un nudo en su garganta,, un dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, la espalda le pesaba enormemente, sus pies parecían palillos, un sudor frío cubrió su espalda, ¿Así se sentía cuando creían que tu mundo se acababa?- Sasuke Uchiha, ni la muerte será capaz de separarme de tu lado- alivio, pensó lo peor, los vitoreos después de ser declarados marido y mujer no eran nada comparados con los fuegos artificies que los inundaban.

- Me espantaste por un segundo, creí que no te querías casar conmigo- estaban bailando, habían cambiado su ropa por algo un poco más cómodo.

- Perdóname, no fue mi intención. Sólo quería espantarte un poquito- sonrió traviesamente, se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Hinata Uchiha, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti, como castigo no te dejaré salir de la cama por toda una semana, sabes que mi papá quiere un nieto- adoraba verla con ese sonrojo

- Mi mamá también ha dicho que quiere un nieto- su sonrojo no se le quitaba

Espero que estés preparada te pienso hacer el mor todos los días, cuando te bañes, cuando estemos en la cama, si es necesario, en el balcón durante la luna llena- la sintió tensarse en sus brazos

- ¡Sasuke!

- Te dije que te iba a castigar, ahora afronta las consecuencias.- ella hizo un puchero, la besó, sus labios lo estaban llamando desde hacia rato, deseaba tanto devorarlos, saborearlos, pero todos en la fiesta deseaban bailar con ella, un pequeño precio si pensaba en el tiempo que pasarían solos. No sabía porque la gente decía que las bodas eran los días más felices de sus vida, él lea había pasado con los nervios de punta, celoso de todo aquel que tocara a su ahora esposa, el único momento que había disfrutado era cuando la había besado frente a todos, demostrando que ella sólo lo amaba a él.

- Felicidades hermano, Has ganado una buena vida

- Lo sé Itachi- en medio del baile ambas parejas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra

- Todo este sufrimiento de la planeación, la compra de anillo y vestidos, el estrés, todo vale para este momento

- Si, vale la pena.

- Hinata-chan cuida mucho de mi hermano menor, seguro te dará más de un dolor de cabeza- Sasuke gruñó, su hermano siempre hablaba de más, nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

- No importa, él es doctor, estoy segura que siempre me dará alguna medicina

- Eso nunca lo dudes

No pensaba dejarla ir de sus brazos, superarían cualquier adversidad si se enfrentaban a alguna. Haría valer cada minuto a su lado, sólo por eso se llevaría bien con su suegro, soportaría tener otras mil bodas y se enfrentaría ante la obligación de tener a un pequeño Sasuke o a una pequeña Hinata corriendo por toda la casa. Todo sólo por ella.

-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno esta es sólo una historia que se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirla, espero les guste


End file.
